A Happy Accident
by EriandHarimafan
Summary: What happens when Quil walks in on his new girlfriend Claire doing something he really shouldn't see? Will he be able to restrain himself, or will he give her what she wants? lemon.


**A/N: So basically, this story is set a few months after Claire accidentally found out about imprinting when she heard Sam and Quil talking. She's known about the wolf thing for pretty much the entire time she's known Quil, and she already knew about imprinting from going to the bonfires, but she hadn't yet put it together that he'd imprinted on _her_. After she found out, they started dating. Claire is fifteen years old in this story.**

Quil bounded up the front steps to Claire's house, eager to see her and hear all about her first day as a highschool sophomore. He pulled his spare key from the pocket of his cutoff shorts, pausing a moment to flatten his messy hair, an inevitable side-effect of patrolling the woods in his wolf form. It'd been an uneventful day, and he was sorry that he'd had to miss picking Claire up from school for the first time since- ever.

He put his key into the lock, his mind suddenly drawn to the thought of other 'first times'. He and Claire had only just started dating, and lately his dreams had been filled with nothing but her. But those dreams were far from innocent, and every morning Quil woke to sticky sheets and a burning feeling of shame. She was only fifteen- although technically, he was just a year older-, and he'd promised Sam he'd wait until her sixteenth birthday. But Claire had been giving him signals that she was more than ready, dropping hints about wanting to be his completely. It had started with coy glances, wandering hands when he'd kissed her. Now the kisses were far from chaste, as she pushed him to give in to what they both wanted, and he did his best to resist. _I only have to wait for her birthday. It's not that far away,_ he reasoned to himself. _I can wait that long. I hope._

Suddenly, Quil heard a scream and he rushed up to Claire's room, worried that something was wrong. His primal instincts were screaming at him to protect his mate. He burst into her room and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Claire was lying on her bed, stroking her- *cough* _lady parts_ as her laptop played- porn?

_What?_ Quil's mind was a jumble of thoughts. _She's too young to be watching things like that! She's touching herself? She's so hot- wrong! Red alert! Snap out of it, Quil! And __**lady parts**__? Seriously, what am I, an old woman?_

As he'd entered the room, Claire had looked up from her computer screen, and yanked her hand away from herself, in fear that it had been her younger brother- or worse, Sam. She was both relieved and humiliated to see Quil standing in her doorway, slackjawed, frozen in place. _Oh, god! _she thought. _This is so embarrassing-_

It was at that point that she noted, with a small smirk, the building erection that was already straining against Quil's cutoff shorts. She licked her lips, and decided to make the best of the situation.

_Hey,_ she'd thought. _He's already seen. Might as well have some fun with it._

Claire slowly dragged her hand back down her body, stopping to lightly run her fingers down her cleavage with an exaggerated moan. Shifting slightly- _I wanna give him a good view_, she thought evilly- she spread her knees, giving Quil a direct view of her pulsating heat.

His gulp was audible from across the room as Claire suddenly slammed her fingers into her pussy, pulling them out just as abrubtly and smearing her juices onto her clit. She strummed that little bundle of nerves back and forth, practically vibrating with pleasure, her knees spreading even wider apart to give herself better access. She stared up into Quil's eyes and smacked her lips suggestively.

He knew it was wrong, and he felt sick and perverted for doing it, but he couldn't help but watch as she rubbed her clit back and forth, staring into his eyes and licking her lips the whole time. He lost himself in that moment, watching intently as she stroked herself, and listening to the wet smacking sounds of skin on skin that her quivering flesh made as she masturbated.

Quil was brought back to reality as the woman on the scream let out a tantalizingly sexy, low moan of delight- or at least he thought it was the woman. Looking at the now credit-filled screen, he saw that the sound had actually come from his sweet baby girl's mouth, making his mind reel. He was suddenly filled with desire for her body, and he groaned as he felt his erection throb painfully. His rational mind was fighting with the rest of him, which just wanted to _pound her senseless_.

_I want to make her moan like that. I want her to cum for me._ He thought, his mouth watering.

_No!_ he argued with himself. _She's only fifteen! This is so wrong- I need to leave._

But no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't obey his mind, and he could not will himself to leave. As an act of the utmost betrayal, his feet actually carried him closer to her, until he was standing over her where she lay completely exposed and writhing on her bed.

"Quil, please," she moaned, opening her eyes to stare at him seductively. She bit her lip and reached up to her breast, staring down at it. His eyes followed hers, and they widened when he saw her slowly rolling her nipple between her fingers.

He bit back a groan. "Please," she repeated while lightly stroking her nipple. "Fuck me, Quil"

It was getting harder and harder for Quil to resist, but he closed his eyes and turned away from her. "No," he said, his voice weak and unsure. He heard her gasp, and instinctively turned back to see her lying on her back, knees to her chest, three fingers inserted to the hilt in her tiny, red cunt. He saw her clit standing out pink and proud from her folds, practically quivering with arousal as she slowly impaled herself over and over. Removing her fingers from her pussy, Claire dragged her hand slowly up her body, over her small, rounded breast- stopping briefly to twist her right nipple-, and took her wet fingers into her mouth. She moaned wantonly as she tasted herself on her fingers.

With an animalistic roar, Quil plunged two fingers into Claire's heat, shuddering at the hot, wet feeling of her around his fingers, and the low moan that escaped Claire's lips. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her body, relishing the strangled cries she made each time. His pace increased, he pumped in and out of her like a frenzied animal rutting on the discovery channel. Suddenly Claire tightened around his fingers, and as she shuddered around him, her sweet juices flowed freely onto his hand.

"Unnghhhhh," she groaned in pleasure. As she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, Claire opened her eyes and looked up at Quil, whose face was screwed up tightly in arousal and concentration.

Suddenly filled with horror, Quil's eyes snapped open and he snatched his hand away from Claire, who whimpered at the loss of contact. His frantic gaze travelled from Claire, to her wet cunt, still dripping, to his own hand, which was completely covered in her cum. It was all there in front of him, but his mind would not- could not- process what he had just done.

"Oh, God," Quil groaned, but this sound was far from pleasured. He shot up from his place beside her bed, backing away to the door, his hand resting on the knob. More than anything, he wanted to escape that room, escape the entire situation, forget about the horrible thing he had just done to his sweet Claire, _forget about how sexy she was when she was cumming for him-STOP IT!_ He chided himself. _Even in the wake of what had just happened that is so inappropriate! She's still just a kid, I can't be thinking about her like this WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT HER LIKE THIS?_

"Claire, I-"

"Don't." She said, sitting up and looking into his face with pleading eyes. "Please Quil, don't say anything. I know you're probably freaking out right now but God, Quil, please don't do this."

"What we just did," Quil started, his eyes cast downward in shame- anything but look at her, still sitting there, naked on her bed. "What just happened- it's wrong. Sick. I can't… I can't even look at you right now. It's not right-"

"Why?" she cried, scrambling off of her bed towards him, gripping his forearms in her tiny hands. "What's so wrong about two people who LOVE EACHOTHER, and are just going to end up together anyway, showing each other how they feel?" She blushed, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment. "Quil… I don't think there was anything wrong about that at all. I thought… I thought it was beautiful."

Quil felt his resolve starting to chip away as he listened to the desperation in her voice.

"Claire, from the moment I first imprinted on you I had an agreement with Sam. He made me promise not to touch you- not to tell you!- until you were sixteen"

"But I already know!" she replied, taking another step towards him, decreasing the distance between their two bodies. "I've known for months, and besides, I'm only two months away from my birthday! Besides, there's already been kissing- IN FRONT OF UNCLE SAM- and it hasn't been a problem. This makes sense, Quil! I'm ready, and I want you!"

"Claire, you know I can't. You finding out was an accident, and after that there was nothing stopping us from being together. But I can't disobey an order from Sam. You know that!"

Claire thought about what he'd said, and decided that if she wanted to make any headway she'd have to switch tactics.

"I thought you were supposed to want to make me happy above all else!" She said seriously, grabbing onto his hands and squeezing them for emphasis. "This. Is what. I want."

He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but love, honesty, and desire for him.

"We can talk to Uncle Sam together," she continued. "He loves me, and sure he's a bit overprotective, but he knows how I feel about you, and he knows you'd never do anything to hurt me," she reasoned.

Rationally, Quil knew that what Claire was saying made sense. Hell, he knew that even if her reasoning had been completely flawed, he probably would have given in to her anyway eventually. Reluctantly, he nodded his head. After all, he knew that he definitely wanted her at least as much as she wanted him.

Squeeling with happiness, Claire threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, not noticing the sudden sound of discomfort that Quil emitted.

"Um, Claire?"

Her head jerked up at the sound of Quil's strained voice. She looked at him questioningly, and saw his pointed gaze over the top of her head onto the wall.

"What, Quil?"

"Clothes?" he said in a small voice, further embarrassed by the small squeek that came out of her mouth.

"Haha, yeah," she said, giggling nervously. "Sam probably wouldn't take it too well if I was naked when we went to talk to him"

Leaning over, she picked up her clothes from the floor, throwing them on haphazardly.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Quil's hand as she slid into her flip flops. "I want to have this conversation as soon as possible!"

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him out the door.

**Ok! Well, thank you for reading! I was thinking about taking this from a one-shot and making it multi-chaptered, what do you think? Or maybe writing an entire story starting with Claire finding out about the imprint? Review please!**


End file.
